light_or_dark_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
King Valrik Dendup
Valrik was born in 56bby as a second son to King Ramsis and Queen Aliyah Dendup. His childhood had been one filled with love. He often played in the palace gardens with his older brother Kepin pretending they were Jedi heroes of old. In his fathers court, he learned how to navigate diplomacy and relations with other lords and worlds. But the biggest lesson he father taught him was compassion for all. No matter what beast of the jungle, alien species, or enemy, he taught him to show compassion as a good king would. In 36bby Valrik would go on to join the Onderon militia. Due to his families status and his father being king, he went through officer schooling and became a lieutenant, gaining his own squad. It was noticed that he was both skilled with a blaster and a skilled pilot. Most of his missions involved preventing the jungle and it’s dangers away from reaching Iziz. He had a few scraps with gangs who would make their way onto Onderon but that was few and far between. In 32bby his brother, Kepin, was lost deep in the Onderon jungle after his ship transport had a catastrophic engine failure. Valrik lead the search where he would take a delta-class Onderonian transport armed with both a top mounted quad laser cannon and proton torpedos. However in searching for the crashed ship, Rupings ambushed his transport. Though many fell to him, they still caused him to crash into the jungle. In the jungle, he and his squad mates would battle their way through the jungle. They suffered heavy losses where they would stumble upon Kepin’s ship, with no sign of his brother in sight, he ordered his men to fall back to Iziz and abandon their search. Returning home, Valrik would be promoted to captain for his bravery and heroism along with being granted a place in the Onderon Royal guard, though he felt like no hero. His Royal Guard post was less interesting than his militia where he was a glorified body guard. However in guarding the king, his father, he would go on to further his presence and status in court along with learning how to properly use a terminal lance. His military career would go on to end in 24bby when he got into a disagreement with General Tandin. The General was set to execute a group of Rodians due to some racial disagreements from “native” Onderonians. He wanted to show compassion and mercy and didn’t want to give in to speciest sentiment. When Tandin didn’t listen he pleaded with his father to release them and he did. Following that event, Valrik resigned from the Onderonian Royal Guard. In 22bby when the republic went to war with the separatist alliance, Valrik asked his father to provide troops and ships to the republic. Ramsis instead chose neutrality, not wanting to sacrifice his people in a conflict that didn’t concern them. Only a couple years later did the separatists invade Onderon kicking his father out from the monarchy and installing king Sanjay Rash. After his father was imprisoned, Valrik fled to the jungles to meet up with the republic rebels such as Stella Gerrera, Lux Bonteri, and the Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker and Asoka Tano. During the war, Valrik was one of the main frontline officers, he was even involved in the failed rescue attempt of his father. Valrik was then freed by his old rival, General Tandin and they were able to escape with his father thanks to Ahsoka Tano. When the republic troops were ordered to retreat from Onderon leaving the rebels to their fate, it made a two very lasting impressions. One was that he could no longer trust that an interplanetary government would do what is best for Onderon, only what is best for themselves. The second lesson he learned was about Jedi selflessness when Anakin Skywalker came back with illegal rocket launchers to help the rebels secure their victory. Valrik lost a lot of friends in the war but gained many more. And when his father died he was elected due to his leadership experience and contribution to the war. Only time will tell what direction Onderon will go. Supporting characters Kuwil T’shek- An Twilek rebellion commando from the uprising against the CIS. Following the war, he serves as chief bodyguard to the king. Strength-10 Dexterity-14 Constitution-10 Intelligence-10 Wisdom-10 Charisma-10 Skills- Ranged (p) Romaan Duurik- A native Onderonian that still practices beast riding of old. He is the Kings beastmaster. Strength-10 Dexterity-10 Constitution-10 Intelligence-10 Wisdom-14 Charisma-10 Skills- Creature Handling (p) Wek Annekir- The Kings head intelligence officer in charge of espionage for Onderon. Strength-10 Dexterity-10 Constitution-10 Intelligence-14 Wisdom-10 Charisma-10 Skills- Investigation (p) Category:Characters